


The Campaign

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Craig Taylor is running for mayor of Pittsburgh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

(This a very very short chapter but the next ones will be longer)

* * *

The whole of Liberty Avenue was abuzz with the news that one Craig Taylor had thrown his hat into the ring to be the next mayor of Pittsburgh.

Craig tailors main aim was to clean up liberty avenue, he was a homophobe at it’s worst but he was unaware that he had a traitor in his mist, his son Justin was to frightened to tell his father that he liked boys not girls

Gardner Vance was after advertising Craig tailors campaign, which he reluctantly assigned to Brian, who he was fully aware was gay but he was also his best ad man so he had to assign him.

Brian wasn’t bothered about representing Taylor but he had yet to tell Debbie and the guys. Well it didn’t bother him telling the guys, it was Debbie that scared him.

Debbie was organizing the protests the minute she heard Craig tailors campaign polices.

So the fun was only just beginning.


	2. The Campaign

Craig Taylor was in his element; he had found out that he was leading in the polls to become the next mayor. Craig was very happy with all but one aspect of his campaign, he had found out that Brian was gay and he was all for firing him off of the campaign but even though the words stuck in his throat Gardner vaner explained that he wouldn’t be leading in the polls if it wasn’t for Brian so Craig reluctantly decided to bury his misgivings.

Brian himself still had one hurdle to overcome and that was to tell Debbie about his new account which he decided to do at the family dinner.

It took Brian nearly two hours and one and a half bottles of wine to get up the guts to tell Debbie. When she was told Debbie took it in her usual refined manner, first she ranted about what a homophobic prick Taylor was and then what a sellout Brian was, in the end Debbie told Brian that for as long as he was working on Craig’s campaign he wasn’t welcome in her house, she took it better then Brian expected.

It was decided that Craig would have a debate with his main competition so Brian went to the Taylor residence to help him prepare. Craig being his usual asshole self not wanting to listen to any of Brian’s suggestions but Jennifer Taylor got him to listen and agree to most of them. Jennifer invited Brian to join Craig, she and molly for dinner and to Craig’s disgust Brian agreed.

They had a very strained dinner and Brian was very glad when they reached dessert, which Brian declined, but Jennifer was insisting that he stayed when they heard the front door close so Jennifer called out for Justin to join them for dessert. When Justin entered the dinning room Brian took one look at him and decided to stay for a little bit of dessert.


	3. The Campaign

Brian was sitting in his office when Cynthia buzzed him telling that he had visitor but Brian told her to send whoever it was away but changed his mind when he was told that Justin Taylor was there to see him.

“So for what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Dad asked me to bring these over to you”  
So Justin gave Brian some documents and made a move to leave  
“So what do you think of your dads plans to be mayor?”  
“If it’s what he wants”  
“You don’t really mean that do you?”  
“Yeah I do”  
“He doesn’t know does he?”  
“Know what?”  
“That your gay”  
“I’m not”  
“Oh right”

Justin was taken by surprise when Brian kissed him

When they broke away Justin asked  
“What the fuck, why’d you do that?”  
“So you’re not gay huh well the fact that you kissed me back proves that I was right you are”  
“Fine yes I am but no he doesn’t know, are you going to tell him?”  
“No I’m not, it’s your business not his”  
“Thanks, anyway I had better let you get back to work”  
“Well it’s late so do you want to get a drink?”  
“I’m not old enough to drink”  
“How old are you?"  
”17”  
“Well come for a drink at my place, I won’t card you, promise”  
“Okay”

They never got around to having that drink  
Brian kissed Justin, just lightly at first, then deeper. Brian sucked on Justin’s bottom lip Brian then ran his tongue over Justin’s lips, Justin parted his mouth slightly Brian then glided his tongue along the inside of Justin’s mouth. 

Justin pulled away  
“What’s the matter, have you change your mind?”  
“No it’s just I haven’t ever before”  
“Oh right, we can stop if you want?”  
“No I want to, just”  
“Don’t worry I’ll go slow”

Brian led Justin into the bedroom

Brian lied down onto the bed pulling Justin down with him.

Brian reached over to the night table to retrieve a condom and lube, he opened the condom packet and put it on himself.

Brian then flipped open the lube and squirted some onto his hands where he warmed it up.

Brian took two of his fingers wetting them with the lube then he slowly pushed one of them into the Justin’s hole. After a few moments, he added the second finger, allowing Justin to adjust. Once he was sure the boy was ready, he began to move his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm

Justin was groaning, Brian raised Justin’s legs to his shoulders and positioned himself at Justin’s hole. He entered Justin slowly, a little at a time, until he felt himself buried deep inside his warm ass. When he felt Justin begin to push back, he knew it was time. He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the tight hole, realizing that he had never experienced anything like this before. As he felt his orgasm building, he reached down to stroke Justin’s cock, knowing that Justin was as close as he was.

 

Brian felt Justin’s body tighten around him, sending him over the edge, and into his own climax. They lay there together, trying to get their breathing under control.

Justin got off of the bed telling Brian that he had to get home, Brian offered to drive him home but Justin said no that he would make his own way.

Once Justin had left the realization of what he had done hit him, he had slept with the teenage son of a homophobic asshole he was representing, if he was found out Taylor would kill him and Vance would fire his ass.


	4. The Campaign

Brian tried to stay away from Justin for the sake of his job but there was just something about the boy that drew Brian to him and thankfully for Brian Justin felt the same so they decided to try having a relationship.

Brian tried to stay off of the subject of Justin’s father but there were just some things that he had to know

“So doesn’t it bother you?”  
“Does what bother me?”  
“Your father saying that all gays should be drowned at birth”  
“He hasn’t said that”  
“Near enough”  
“Yes it bothers me but there is nothing I can do about it”  
“Sure there is”  
“Like what?”  
“Telling him what you think of his opinions or how about telling him that you are not his little straight son”  
“You think that I should tell him that I’m gay?”  
“Yes”  
“Your right I should just because I would lose my home and my whole family I shouldn’t let that stop me”  
“You wouldn’t lose them”  
“You’ve heard him, he thinks that it is unnatural and immoral, Brian if I told him I would no longer have a family, I’m sorry but I can’t”  
“Your choice”  
“Okay then”

Justin walked over and opened the fridge

“You have no food in here”  
“Well I’ve got something for you to eat if you want” Brian rai8sed his eyebrows  
“I’m serious and hungry”  
“Okay how about I take you out for breakfast”  
“Okay”

So Brian and Justin made their way to the diner

When they got to the diner Brian was pleased to discover that the guys weren’t there but his joy was short-lived when deb made her way out of the back

“Well if it isn’t the treacherous shithead”  
“Nice to see you to deb”  
“So what do we have here?”  
“Deb this is Justin, Justin this is deb”  
“Hi nice to meet you”  
“Well you seem to have found yourself a polite one here and cute to”  
Justin went red  
“And bashful”  
“We’ve just come for breakfast”

So Brian and Justin went and sat down in one of the booths and before to long the guys had arrived and joined them

From the minute the guys joined them it went down hill very fast

Michael was shooting daggers at Justin and deb kept ranting about Brian representing Craig Taylor (both things made Justin very uncomfortable) Brian tried his best to deflect some of the hostility but after a short while Justin made his excuses and left.


	5. The Campaign

His opponent had invited Craig Taylor to a political debate so they could put their campaign policies forward.

Debbie decided that this debate was the ideal time for her to put her views forward so she rallied her troops and they attended the meeting.

Everything was going well while john Murphy was saying his piece but then it came to Craig’s turn

“So Mr. Taylor what are your plans if you are elected?”  
“Well for a start I would close down all those immoral backrooms”  
There was an eruption of boos and hisses  
“Quiet please, go on Mr. Taylor”  
“Thank you well my main aim is to clean up Liberty Avenue”  
“Asshole”  
“Madam will you please stay quiet and let Mr. Taylor say his piece”  
Brian looked up and found that the heckler was Debbie  
“Why should I listen to his prick talking out of his ass?”  
“Madam if you persist in making a disturbance you will be escorted off of the premises”  
“I will never stay silent while this homophobic asshole is allowed to speak”  
Security then attempted to throw Debbie out but all hell broke loose with all her supporters trying to stop them that the whole meeting was scraped

Brian found Debbie sitting at the back of the hall so he went at sat next to her

“So I suppose you’re proud of yourself?”  
“Kiddo it had to be said”  
“Why now? Why tonight?”  
“Come on you can’t be so work orientated that you agree with him?”  
“No but this is my job I have to do it”  
“You can’t be that much of a sellout?”  
“He’s not a sell out”  
“Justin, I thought you had gone home”  
“We’re just leaving now”  
“Well maybe you should leave now”  
“No I want to hear what he has to say”  
“No deb he has to leave”  
“JUSTIN!”

Justin turned around and found his mother was calling for him  
“I have to go”

So Justin left leaving Brian and Debbie alone

“That’s Craig tailors wife isn’t it?”  
”Yeah”  
“So why is she calling for Justin?”  
“Because she’s his mother”  
“His mother”  
“Yes”  
“So that would make Craig Taylor his”  
“Father? Yes”  
“Your sleeping with Craig tailors son?”  
“Yes”  
“That homophobic asshole has a gay son”  
“Yes”  
“This is brilliant, it’s one hell of a stick to beat him with”  
“No deb you can’t tell anyone”  
“Brian this is a good opportunity”  
“His family don’t know, Debbie he will lose them if his father finds out”  
“What do you care?”  
“I care a lot, particularly about him”  
“What!”  
“I care about him deb, I don’t want him to get hurt. Please deb keep it to your self”  
“Fine but you had better not be yanking my chain about your feelings”  
“Would I?”


	6. The Campaign

Deb was as good as her word and she never told a soul about who Justin’s father was.

That didn’t stop mikey trying to find out all what he could about the new guy in his best friends life. He tried pumping deb but she stayed uncharacteristically tight lipped and emmet, Ted, Lindsey and Mel knew nothing either so mikey was ready to give in when he came across a picture in the local paper which had a picture of Craig Taylor and his family including his son, Michael decided that he would confront Brian about this at the family dinner.

Everyone was sitting down eating dinner when mikey spoke up  
“So where’s your little blonde friend tonight?”  
“He had a family thing that he couldn’t get out of”  
“What with his parents?”  
“Yeah”  
“So how did you meet him?”  
“Through work”  
“Isn’t he a bit young to need an ad campaign”  
“What’s your interest in him all of a sudden?”  
“Just wondering, so is the campaign your doing for him or his father?”  
“His father has nothing to do with this”  
“He does when his father is Craig Taylor”  
There were shocked gasps from everyone around the table except for deb  
“I suppose deb told you”  
“No I didn’t, I haven’t told anyone”  
“I saw a picture of him in the newspaper”  
“Keep your nose out of it mikey”  
“How could you get involved with that bigots son?”  
“He’s nothing like his father”  
“That’s not the point”  
”yes it is, he shouldn’t be blamed for the type of man his father is”  
“But it could help end his mayoral hopes if his son is outed”  
“And then Justin gets punished for his father”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He will lose everything, much more then his father”  
“But Brian”  
“No Michael leave him alone”

And with that Brian got up and left, but Michael had no intension of leaving it as that.

Brian had got home from work and found Justin waiting outside of his building for and when he walked over to Justin Brian lent down and kissed him. As they were kissing they saw some flashes of lightening so Brian told Justin that they should get inside before the storm started.

* * *

My apologies for it taking so long to update this story as my computer broke down so it has taken me a little while to get it fixed.


	7. The Campaign

Brian and Justin were woken up by pounding on brians loft door, Brian reluctantly went to answer the door and once he had he instantly regretted it when he came face to face with Craig Taylor and Gardner Vance.

“So for what do I owe the pleasure gentlemen?”  
“You fucking pervert”  
“What is the problem?”  
“I take it you haven’t seen today’s newspaper?”  
“No why?”

Vance handed Brian the newspaper and on the front page was the headline “MAYORAL CANDIADATES SON AND THE AD- MAN” and below it was a picture of Brian and Justin kissing outside Brian’s apartment the night before.

“I assume you don’t approve?”  
“He’s 17 for fucks sake”  
“Your point being?”  
“You’ve ruined my chances”  
“Chances for what?”  
“To be mayor”  
“Oh right so this isn’t about Justin just your campaign?”  
“Don’t try and turn this around you sick shit, he’s just a child”  
“And now he’s a man, well he certainly takes it like a man”

Craig lunges for Brian

“Dad don’t”  
“Go home Justin”  
“Dad please it’s not his fault”  
“Get home now”  
“No”  
“Do as your told”  
“No I’m not going to let you blame Brian for everything”  
“He’s taken advantage of you but it will be okay you’ll never have to see him again”  
“Dad I love him”  
“No you just think you do”  
“No I know I do”  
“Go home now Justin we’ll talk about this there”  
“Look Craig maybe Justin should stay here with me for a few days give you a chance to get your head around all this”  
“Yeah dad I’m going to stay here for a few days”  
“Go home now or never bother coming back again”  
“What, come on dad”  
“No Justin what’s your choice?”  
“I’m staying, if that’s alright with you Brian?”  
“Yeah it’s fine”  
“Well there’s no point in me being here any longer”

Craig Taylor stormed down the stairs

“Well Gardner you’ve stayed very quiet, don’t you have anything to say?”  
“Well done Brian you’ve managed to lose vanguard a large contract”  
“Yeah well I think it was worth it”  
“Well Brian you have managed to fuck yourself out of a job”


	8. The Campaign

Brian was in shock he knew that there would be consequences to his relationship with Justin but he didn’t expect losing his job to be one of them.

About an hour after Vance and Craig Taylor left deb, Lindsey and Michael turned up at brains door.

Deb: I suppose you have seen his morning’s paper?  
Brian: I glanced at it when Justin’s dad arrived  
Michael: what did he say?  
Brian: oh just the usual, you’ve corrupted my son, you’re a bastard the usual  
Lindsey: how’s Justin?  
Michael: who cares?  
Brian: I do, not too good his fathers thrown him out but it’ll be okay he’s going to move in here  
Michael: you what!  
Brian: I told him he could live here, the thing is I don’t understand how the paper found out we were very discreet  
Lindsey: someone must have told them  
Deb: don’t look at me (deb looked towards Michael who was looking very guilty) no you didn’t?  
Michael: no of cause not  
Deb: don’t lie to me  
Michael: it was for brains own good, that kid is a parasite  
Brian: for my own good, was it for my own good losing my job or was it for Justin’s good having his father disown him?  
Lindsey: Vance fired you?  
Brian: yeah apparently it’s not a good career move to fuck a client’s kid  
Deb: what are you going to do?  
Brian: it’ll be okay I’ll find another job but for now I think that you should all leave, Justin will be back from his parent’s house soon  
Deb: Brian I am sorry for what Michael has done

Justin arrived back half an hour later very upset

“How’d it go?”  
“Great he gave me ten minutes to get my stuff and get out and then he was going to call the cops”  
”he’ll calm down”  
“No he won’t, all he kept saying was that I had ruined the campaign for him, that all he cares about”  
“What did your mum say?”  
“Oh that I can come home if I tell my dad that I made a mistake and never see you again but I told her where to stick it”  
“It was Michael”  
“What was?”  
“That called the paper”  
“Why’d he do it?”  
“He wanted you out of my life”  
“Well he failed in that didn’t he?”  
“Yeah and we’ll show him that tonight when we go to deb’s for the election results”  
“Okay”

That night at deb’s deb kept telling Justin how ashamed of Michael she was and Michael decided not to show up which Justin and Brian were grateful for.

There was silence all around while the election results were being announced

“And the new mayor of Pittsburgh is with 51% of the votes Craig Taylor”

They were all stunned into silence.


	9. The Campaign

Everyone was in a state of shock about Craig being the mayor. Justin was feeling terrible about Brian losing his job even though Brian kept telling him that he wasn’t to blame.

Brian had tried to find a job in Pittsburgh but Vance had bad mouthed him all over town that he found that the only company that would be willing to offer him a job was in Seattle.

Brian wasn’t sure that he wanted to move away but after Mel and Lindsey promising that he could see Gus as much as he wanted and Justin telling him that he would go with him Brian accepted the job.

After moving away things went from strength to strength for Brian, he was soon made partner at the firm making much more money then he was on at vanguard. Brian took a lot of his clients from vanguard with him.

Things didn’t go so well for Vance, with so many of his clients taking their accounts to brians new firm vanguard soon started losing money hand over fist and within a year the company had gone bankrupt.

Craig Taylor was only in office for a month when there were photographs of him in the newspapers with a girl who as well as being young enough to be his daughter was certainly not his wife so he was forced to resign.

Jennifer Taylor divorced her husband for adultery taking him for every penny that he had.

* * *

I know that this is a very short chapter but I wanted to end this story.


End file.
